thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana Nereus
Adra belongs to me, Alyssa101 please do not use her without my permission. "I never miss my target just hope it's not you"-Talking to her trainer at the Career Academy Information Name: Adria Nereus Gender: Female District: 4 District Partner:Shaun Oceane or Andrew Nereus Age: 12 Weapon: Throwing knifes and trident. Appearance: Adria is tanned and dark brown haired and by some people she knows they say she is going to be effortlessly flawless when she grows up. Strengths/skills: Fast and strong swimmer and very good at running, throwing knifes ,hand-to-hand combat and hiding Weakness(es): She fears losing someone important and is claustrophobic unless she is in a tight space in a tree.She is also isn't the best on camouflage. Personality: Adria is brave and kind she is also very cunning and knows her way on climbing trees and running.She hates how the capitol treats the other districts besides 1 2 and her district because she dosen't like seeing people upset. Backstory/History:'''Adria grew up in a regular village that was by the sea and not to far from the main town were they hold the reapings and were the victor villiage is.She loved being close to the sea and by the time she was 5 her brothers taught her how to fish and her sister teaching her how to swim she absoulotly loved it she practised everyday.But sadly when she started school her classmates started bullying her for no reason but soon discovered that it was because she hadn't started training at the Career Academy TBC '''Family: '''Her family consists of her mother Marina her father Kai her sister Oceane and her two brothers Andrew and Dylan being a victor.She has several cousins being Kailani and Shaun.Suprisingly she is a desendant of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair. '''Interview Angle: Act cute and adorable to gain sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Run to the Cornicoupia get her knifes and backpack and go.(possibly killing some people) Games Strategy: Run to a tree and climb it and throw knifes at passer-bys unless they're the careers or some other person she thinks she can trust. Token: A necklace with a pendant that when she's about to die or is injured plays a sweet song and a picture of her parents saying that they love her and will miss her or if she's injured to keep on going.(shown in her victor outfit) Height: 5'1 Fears: Claustrophobia fear of enclosed spaces she hates them they scare her really bad knowing that one day she will have to get over the fear. Alliance: With Keaton ,Dean, Andrew ,Kailani, If not with the Careers. Games 200th Hunger games with a twist by Wiressfan21 Gamemaker:WiressFan21 Score:7 Odds:unknown Status:Alive Allies:Dean Andrus and Keaton Young Kills: Killed By: Cause of death: Place: She escaped the blood bath unharmed with her favourite weapon. . Special Edition:The Halloween Games by Wiressfan21 Gamemaker:WiressFan21 Score:8 Odds:15-1 Status:Alive Allies:Mistina Seabreeze(D13, Cristopher Kromos(District partner and co-leader),Cedric Mason(D2),Cira Marco(Capitol),Scepter Mist(Captiol and leader),Luigi Wilkins (D1). Kills: Killed By:Troi Cause:Bled to death Place:7th Gallery Adra.Nereus.png Adra reaping.png|Reaping Adra parade.png|Parade Adria Interveiw.png|Interveiw Adria Games.png|Arena Adria Victor.png|Victor Adria Older.png|Mentor EDIT adria.png|I practised editing and I used Adria as a reference (btw this is what she would look like if I knew how to properly edit) Trivia *Her birthday is July 23rd *She is my first tribute ever created *She is sopposed to have a crush on Keaton aswell as Keaton having a crush on her *She has physic abilities to read auras. *Her and two of my other tributes are family (her brother Andrew and her cousin Kailani). *She has been entered in two games:Special Edition:The Halloween Games and 200th Hunger Games with a twist both by WiressFan21 *She has filipino, greek and spanish background. *Her best training score was 8 so far in WiressFan21's Special Edition:The Halloween Games.Which is also her only score as of now. *Her victor age is 21 *Another version of her she is 35 and is married to Keaton and they have a daughter named Larissa(5) and a son named Marcus(3) and she is expecting another child that she plans to name Lexi. Category:District 4 Category:12 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Career District Category:13 year olds Category:Alyssa101's Tributes Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Signature Tribute